


Love bites

by TrickyVicky3



Category: The Halcyon (TV)
Genre: Biting, Don't Judge Me, M/M, Smut, Toby has shark teeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 17:37:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10036475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrickyVicky3/pseuds/TrickyVicky3
Summary: When their relationship exceeds heavy make out sessions in Toby's bed, against Toby's bedroom wall, on his desk, Adil expects Toby to be nervous, easily led and shy.He's wrong.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was 100% inspired by the fact that Toby looks like a shark when he smiles.

-  
Toby likes to use his teeth.  
  
It shocks him at first though he supposes it shouldn't, even their kisses are biting, Toby's never held back, not even during that first kiss in his bedroom.  
  
He goes for it, all or nothing.  
  
So when their relationship exceeds heavy make out sessions in Toby's bed, against Toby's bedroom wall, on his desk, Adil expects Toby to be nervous, easily led and shy.  
  
He doesn't expect the way Toby takes over, doesn't expect him to push Adil down and crawl onto the bed to tower over him. He doesn't expect the breathless way he straddles Adil's hips as he leans down to press their lips together.  
  
And he certainly doesn't expect the teeth. At the first scrape against his jugular he gasps out loud and jerks up into Toby, unable to control his fight or flight instinct.  
  
Toby pulls back suddenly, panic settling heavily over his features "I'm sorry I didn't mean-" He cuts off, his eyes flickering over Adil's face hesistanly.  
  
A warm weight settles somewhere over Adil's heart and he can't help the wide smile that spreads over his face at Toby's brazen-ness.  
  
He shakes his head a little, worried about putting Toby off.  
  
"Toby It's fine".  
  
His smile grows wider and he blushes as he admits, "Just unexpected that's all".  
  
Toby bites his lip, worrying it as he regards Adil, "Good unexpected?".  
  
Adil smirks, drawing a hand around the back of Toby's head, threading his fingers through his hair, pulling them tight at the back of his head, "Great unexpected".  
  
Toby's eyes widen as Adil's grip in his hair tightens and he dives back in as Adil surges up to meet his lips in a biting kiss, before Adil encourages him down, pulling gently on his hair.  
  
This time when Toby bites down Adil is expecting it, and he arches up into Toby's touch. Toby smirks into the junction of Adil's collarbone and presses his mouth wetly to the bruise blossoming there.  
  
He runs his hands down Adil's chest, his nails teasing lightly, their clothing having been previously pulled off in a rush and left in a heap by the bed.  
  
He brackets his hands around Adil's slender hips, rubbing circles with his thumbs while he slides his body further down until his knees are bracketing Adil's thighs.  
  
Adil's stomach flutters as Toby's hands press down into his stomach, nails dragging lightly over his abdomen, and he arches upwards, chasing the heat.  
  
Toby presses his mouth to anywhere he can reach, his lips slide down over Adil's chest and he presses sharp, biting kisses as he goes along, soothing them with his tongue soon after.  
  
Adil would be quite happy to just lie there and let Toby do this for hours, to thread his fingers through Toby's sweat-slicked hair and pull and give over to the sensations.  
  
But when Toby presses his hand against Adil, even through his thin cotton underwear the heat is overwhelming.  
  
Toby's mouth is so warm and his hand is moving so slowly, and his bites are so sharp that Adil can't help the way he bucks shamelessly.  
  
Letting out a breathy moan, he shudders and watches through half-lidded eyes as Toby moves his hand away from the wetness spreading across his underwear.  
  
Adil sends a silent thank you to himself earlier that night for having enough self-restraint to not pounce on Toby long enough to take his trousers off.  
  
Toby sits back on his heels, a smug look on his face. As he waits for Adil to recover he moves his hands up and down Adil's thighs, teasing the soft skin.  
  
Adil tilts his head up, a soft invitation for Toby to lean down and kiss him, one Toby takes gladly. This kiss is a lot softer, a lot wetter, both of them smiling into it.  
  
That is until Adil wraps his arms around Toby's neck and rolls them over so he's sat between Toby's spread legs. And the way Toby's face looks, lips bitten red and raw, eyes screwed up in pleasure, is worth it when Adil returns the favour.  
\---  
It doesn't end there.  
  
Adil quickly grows used to Toby's mouth, to the reverent way that he kisses down his body, to the gentle scraping of his teeth on his ear-lobe, across his jawline, down his throat.  
  
He gets a thrill out of having to conceal the marks that Toby leaves on him, of looking in the mirror and seeing the sweet reminders of Toby's touch.  
  
When Toby strays too far above the collar Adil worries that someone might notice, and while Mr O'Hara catches his eye and winks at him that night, nothing more eventful happens.  
  
Nothing more eventful than Toby's eyes tracking him around the room, obviously focused on Adil's neck, a dark smirk on his lips.  
  
Nothing more eventful than Toby cornering him in the wine cellar later that evening when most of the staff have left for the night and dropping to his knees, eyes bright and possessive.  
  
Well.  
  
It was certainly worth it.  
\---  
What he doesn't expect is the way he grows used to it. When he's working and he sees Toby across the room it's almost like he can feel the marks being left all over again.  
  
When he presses against one accidentally it takes him back to the memory of them, pressed together, Toby's mouth on the soft skin of his neck, his hips, his thighs.  
  
It becomes increasingly difficult to concentrate when Toby sits at the bar chewing on straws so often, and it's only thanks to years of practice that he's not a blushing mess.  
  
So he hatches a plan.  
  
Two can play at that game.  
  
The next time Toby's mouth starts to stray down his body Adil surges up, distracting Toby long enough to roll them both over.  
  
He loves this position, loves the view of Toby flat on his back trapped under him, face blushing a deep shade of pink and sweat pooling on his skin.  
  
But he's got a plan. Now is not the time to get distracted.  
  
Adil licks his lips nervously as he runs his hands up Toby's chest, gently tickling him, making Toby smile widely, displaying rows of sharp teeth as he squirms.  
  
He leans forward slowly, maintaining eye contact with Toby as he catches his lips, pulling away softly only to nip sharply at Toby's bottom lip when he tries to deepen the kiss.  
  
Toby moans breathlessly and stares wide-eyed up at him as he pulls back and runs his tongue along his bottom lip carefully as it swells.  
  
"Do that again".  
  
It's not a request.  
  
Adil does it again.  
  
He's careful not to actually break the skin, and kisses his way down Toby's face when he's satisfied with the noises Toby starts to make as he fists his hands in the sheets.  
  
He sucks a bruise into Toby's shoulder, relishing in the way Toby bucks up into him. He grabs Toby's wrist loosely and leads his hand to his hair, Toby gets the hint and threads his fingers through the gelled-back strands, immediately mussing it up.  
  
Settling his hands onto Toby's shoulders Adil grinds down and digs his nails in, rolling his hips against Toby's. The hand in his hair tightens as Toby mutters his name breathlessly.  
  
Toby drags his head down and presses their foreheads together, their breath mingling as they move together, rocking in motion, at least until Toby tries to kiss him and Adil bites his lip again.  
  
He breathes heavily as he sits back on his heels and surveys Toby proudly. Toby meets his eyes, blushing deeper before his eyes flit away again.  
  
Adil smirks, a look Toby has said suits him in the past, and keeps his hands still on Toby's shoulders as Toby's hand slides down from his hair and settles around his neck, not squeezing, just resting.  
  
"I see why you like it so much now" Toby's voice sounds wrecked and hoarse and Adil feels a surge of pride that he did that.  
  
His smirk breaks into a smile when he presses a thumb against one of the bruises blossoming on Toby's shoulder.  
  
"I see why you like to do it to me so much now" he admits, swallowing and relishing in the way Toby's hand feels pressed against his jugular.  
  
A lazy smile spreads across Toby's face and his hips shift a little, distributing Adil's weight more evenly.  
  
As they move together, Adil leans over Toby, his forearms resting on the pillow either side of Toby's head and he bites at his lips again before capturing them in a searing kiss.  
  
When he finally comes he bites down into Toby's shoulder, hard. And Toby has no problem returning the favour five minutes later.  
  
So yeah Toby likes to use his teeth.  
  
But so does Adil.  
-

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is beautiful and so are you <3


End file.
